Chapter 2/Secret base discovered
(Beta Quadrant, sector 889) The Enterprise, Intrepid, and the Kingston both drop out of warp and approach the Klingon starbase. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Intrepid are you picking up any bio-signs on the starbase? Captain Martin says as he activated the com system. Yes, three Humans and ten Klingons says Typhuss on the com system. Can we transport them out Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says as he looks at the tactical officer. Matt looks at his console. No, sir the area where the life signs are coming from at protected by the starbase's shields Commander McCabe says as he reports to Captain Martin. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir, I think I have an idea I've been reviewing Voyager's Delta Quadrant mission logs and there was one log entry that involved an Android that had a ship and it crippled Voyager when they tried to punch through the vessel's shields to transport Commander Torres out Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. As I recall Tom used a shuttle to punch through the vessel's shields and beamed B'Elanna aboard, you want to do the same thing here says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. I think I can tune the phasers to punch through their shields Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Its risky Commander, the Klingons might not give you a chance to get through their shields they could destroy the shuttle says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Typhuss I think I can get through with a Puddle Jumper I've been reading Voyager's mission reports and there was a mentioning of the Kazon punching through Voyager's shields allowing a shuttle to piece the outer hull, and that should be enough to get a strike team on the starbase Captain Martin says on the main viewer. Typhuss then agrees. All right, I'm going lead the team its my mission and my mother is in danger says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. Sir, your more valuable now and Starfleet regulations prohibit flag officers from going on any away missions Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. That's my mother on that starbase this is my mission, my mother wants me to rescue her, her son not someone else that's not part of her family, I'm going sorry Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Kate, Alex, Major Money, Corporal Cole and Melinda, you're with me lets go says Typhuss as he looks at them. Sir this is against Starfleet regulations article 4 paragraph 145 no flag officer shall lead an away team no matter if its a family member in danger clearly sir and plus Major Money and her team can handle this mission without having to worry about your safety Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Commander, I can't stay here and do nothing, I was lost in the Delta Quadrant for seven years, I think I will be fine I'm going says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Maden then at the team. (Space) The Jumper sits waiting and is cloaked. (Jumper cockpit) John's at the controls while Typhuss is at the co-pilot chair and the team is in the back. The three ships should be making their attack run right about now John says as he looks at the HUD. Typhuss looks at the HUD as well. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space) The Enterprise, Intrepid, and Kingston moves in on the starbase firing their quantum phasers hitting the shield bubble around the starbase as they're making strafing runs on the starbase the starbase's weapons fire at the three ships as the port shields have a small hole opening up. (Jumper, cockpit) Typhuss points at the HUD's scan. I see it taking us in hang on Captain Martin says as he flies the Jumper into the hole and then lands the Jumper in the shuttlebay. The strike team gets their weapons ready. We'll split up into two teams to cover more ground and to keep their sensors confused Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and nods. Major Money, Corporal Cole, Melinda you're with me says Typhuss as he looks at them. Guess we're going with you Captain Kate says as she looks at Captain Martin. He nods and they pile out of the Jumper. Typhuss use scrambler code 435 they shouldn't detect our com signal with that frequency John says as he looks at Typhuss before they moved out. All right, lets move out team we have to find my mother says Typhuss as he looks at John then at his team. (Deck 5, section 89) Captain Martin, Kate, and Alex are searching the corridor but no sign of Patty's cell as they stay undetected by the Klingon patrols in the area as the starbase shakes from the Enterprise, Intrepid, and Kingston are doing their job keeping the starbase busy. Typhuss still no sign of your mother we've entered what appears to be the starbase's medical area John says as he looks at around the area and sees something very disturbing. Oh hell, Typhuss they're trying to revive the Replicators to work for them John says as he's looking around the area and he scans the biobed. Typhuss I just took a scan of this biobed and it matches your mother John says as he's looking at his tricorder. The Replicators, damn it, you are going to have to stop them says Typhuss on John's combadge. I'm currently placing 15 packs of plasma charges on the consoles and devices to make sure that they don't have anything to use now we're moving out also I'm linking the charges to Commander Sito's console on the Enterprise Captain Martin says as he's placing the charges on the consoles and devices. Captain Martin, Kate, and Alex move out to follow the tracking device that is in Typhuss's mother's wedding ring. (Deck 15, cell block) Both Captain Martin's team and Admiral Kira's team meet up at the cell block and then they head into the cell block and search them as Typhuss starts to get worried. Where the hell is my mother's cell says Typhuss as he gets worried. Found it but the doors are locked Major micro charges Captain Martin says as he closes his tricorder and puts it in the holder. Major Money places the charges on the door. Stand clear Major Money says as she gets the device out and presses the button as the lock blows. John opens the door and kneels down scanning Patty with a medical tricorder as Typhuss holds her head on his leg. She's alive but she's been drugged John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then he sees two holes in her forehead. What have they done to her says Typhuss as he looks at John. He scans the holes in her forehead. This looks similar to what happened to Ensign Sato during the Xindi Crisis John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then they felt a huge jolt. Guys their shuttlebay was hit by a torpedo the Jumper's gone Major Money says as she looks at them. Then the only way out is to beam John says as he looks at Typhuss. Admiral Kira to Intrepid, I have my mother, lower the shields and beam us up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Sorry sir we've lost transporter control Commander Madden says over his combadge. Enterprise to away team we're ready to beam you up but you've got to get out of the shielded area Commander Kadan says over the combadge. John picks up Patty. Come let's go I've got your mother Typhuss John says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods. The team moves out as their walking to the beam out area their intercepted by Klingon soldiers and a fire fight insues between the strike team and the Klingon soldiers. Typhuss starts firing his particle rifle at the Klingon soldiers. (Command center) We've got the intruders trapped on deck 6 Ms. Tate a Klingon officer says as he looks at her. She nods. This is good now I can finally get my payback on those two losers Lex says as he looks at the windows. (Deck 6) The fire fight is getting worse and not improving as the soldiers are closing in on the team. Typhuss takes out a stun grenade and turns it on then throws it at the Klingon soldiers. It stuns the Klingon soldiers and they fall to the floor. Nice John says as he looks at Typhuss. Enterprise to away team we're in position but our transporter took some damage I was able to repair it but need to transport you two at a time and then rest the buffer Commander Lefler says over Captain Martin's combadge. Typhuss take your mother John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss takes his mother in his arms. Kira to Enterprise, my mother and me are ready, beam us up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss and Patty beam away. We got them sir Commander Lefler says over the combadge. Then Kate gets hit. Take Kate, Alex and the Major and her team Captain Martin says as he looks at them as they beamed away from the starbase. (Deck 9, transporter room 2) Kate, Alex and Major Money and her team appears on the pad as Typhuss helps Kate to the floor as he then turns to Robin. Alex, Corporal Cole, and Major Money walk off the transporter pad. Now beam Captain Martin up says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Lefler. She goes to work on resetting the pattern buffer to bring the Captain onboard the ship. (Deck 6, corridor) Guys I could use a change of place right about now Captain Martin says as he fires his phaser as he walks back. He rounds a corner when he sees Lex pointing a Jaffa staff weapon at him as he's beaming away he's shot by it in the chest. (Deck 9, transporter room 2) Captain Martin falls onto the pad as smoke comes from where he was shot as Typhuss runs to his friend and checks his pulse and is reliefed that he's breathing. Is he dead? Kate says as she looks at Admiral Kira. No, he's alive but he needs to go to sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. Beaming him and your mother to sickbay now Commander Lelfer says as she does it. Then Admiral Kira heads to the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge. Admiral where's the Captain Commander Kadan says as she's sitting in the Captain's chair. John is in sickbay, Commander Kadan says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. Commander we're being hailed by the Klingon starbase Commander Sito says as she turns to report to Commander Kadan. She looks at the main viewer. On screen Commander Kadan says as she looks at the screen. You're shields are failing along with your engines surrender now and we won't be forced to destroy you Lex says on the main viewer. No way in hell Lex, Commander McCabe, lock phasers on their reactor core have the Intrepid and the Kingston do the same says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the viewscreen then at Commander McCabe. LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! yells Typhuss as he looks at Lex and Miranda on the viewscreen. Their core is too heavily shielded sir Commander McCabe says as he looks at both Commander Kadan and Admiral Kira. Sito activate the charges that the Captain left Commander Kadan says as she looks at Sito. She nods and inputs the command into the console. (Starbase deck 5, medical bay) The charges beep and then they blew up taking the replicator data and the blocks with it. (Main bridge, red alert) What the hell why would you do that we need the Replicators to help fight the Empire Lex says on the main viewer. The Replicators don't care what happens to us they made it clear during their mini-war with the Xindi when they attacked Federation colonies killing innocent people Commander Kadan says as she looks at the main viewer. COMMANDER PICKING UP AN ENERGY BUILT UP THEIR PREPARING TO FIRE THEIR WEAPONS Command McCabe shouts as he reports. Fire all weapons target their reactor Commander Kadan says as she looks at the viewer. (Space) All three ships unleash a barrage of weapons fire that takes the starbase out. (Federation space) The Enterprise is next to Starbase 24. Acting Captain's log stardate 60988.4, we're at Starbase 24 to offload our wounded but as for Captain Martin he's making a full recovery. (Deck 7, sickbay) Typhuss sits next to John's bed. So, I heard they're taking your mother to Starfleet Medical for further treatment John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, what about the Doctor he should stop being me now says Typhuss as he looks at John. John thinks. Well, he's been invited to an Admiral banquet at Starbase 375 along the Bajoran sector and he didn't want to change in front of Nechayev and get you in trouble with her we'll take you to the starbase to take the Doctor's place John says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, good idea says Typhuss as he looks at John. Great as soon as I recover we'll head to the starbase John says as he looks at Typhuss. The Commander Kadan walks over. Or I can take the Admiral Commander Kadan says as she looks at John. He smiles. Alll right Commander and if the Admiral asked where I'm at John says as he looks at her. You're busy with bridge duty got it Commander Kadan says as she looks at John. Lead the way Commander Kadan says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan.